leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Diglett (Pokémon)
|} Diglett (Japanese: ディグダ Digda) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 26. In Alola, Diglett has a regional variant that is . It evolves into Alolan Dugtrio starting at level 26. Biology Diglett is a tiny, brown Pokémon that seems to be perpetually buried within the earth, leaving only its head visible. Its small stature makes it both the lightest and shortest Pokémon. It has beady black eyes and a large, round, pink nose. A Diglett in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team mentions that it has feet, though their size and appearance are unknown. It spends much of its time underground, and has very thin skin. If Diglett is exposed to sunlight, its blood will heat up and cause it to grow weak. Diglett digs regularly through the earth at a shallow depth, leaving perfectly tilled soil in its wake. Diglett lives in tunnels and under the earth, where it feeds on tree roots. It also sometimes lives in burrows near forests, and has even been shown to live inside of trees. For a brief time, was its signature move. Due to volcanic activity of the Alola region, the Diglett there developed fine gold hairs on its head for protection. Diglett is able to move these hairs to communicate their feelings to others without having to stick their heads out of the ground. Needing to be able to dig through Alola's volcanic rock, Alolan Diglett are notably stronger than their non-Alolan counterparts. In the anime Diglett in the anime]] Major appearances Multiple Diglett debuted in Dig Those Diglett!. They were causing trouble for a construction crew that was planning on building the Gaiva Dam. The foreman enlisted s to help exterminate the Diglett. However, the Trainers' Pokémon refused to fight them because they were helping to plant trees in the forest. Multiple Diglett appeared in The Underground Round-Up, under the ownership of Diglett rancher , who was on assignment on Hamlin Island. He used them to tunnels underneath an -infested town. The tunnels sent the Electrode to an open field where they'd live in peace. Poncho also had a Diglett inside his hat. Multiple Diglett appeared in Plant It Now...Diglett Later, where they were helping Diglett Village's citizens with planting crops. They were also the apparent target of some thieves. A Diglett appeared in The Green Guardian, where Solana used her Capture Styler to receive its assistance in building an underground tunnel that and could use to bypass vines and get to . Multiple Diglett appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness as members of the Wigglytuff's Guild. They sound the alarm whenever intruders step into the Guild. Three Diglett appeared in Making Friends and Influencing Villains!, where they were among a group of Pokémon that helped befriend a . An Alolan Diglett appeared in Getting the Band Back Together!, where it was caught by DJ Leo. It appeared again in The Professors' New Adventure!, attending the wedding of and Professor Burnet with DJ Leo. Three Alolan Diglett appeared in Currying Favor and Flavor!. One created a pit that Ash fell into, then chased the group out of its tunnel. Minor appearances A Diglett appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Diglett briefly appeared in Lights, Camera, Quack-tion. A Diglett appeared in Pallet Party Panic as one of the Pokémon at a party in Pallet Town. A Diglett appeared in In the Pink as a resident of Pinkan Island. Multiple Diglett appeared in The Power of One, where they inadvertently carried 's bike away whilst migrating to Shamouti Island. Multiple Diglett appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. Multiple Diglett were seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in The Rivalry Revival. Multiple Diglett appeared in Tanks a Lot!, where they were forced to flee from 's rampaging Arbotank. Multiple Diglett appeared in Going Apricorn!, where they were protecting an Apricorn tree from Team Rocket. A Diglett appeared in Pikachu & Pichu as a resident of Big Town. Two Diglett were seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder!. Multiple Diglett appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest and Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. A Diglett appeared in a fantasy in Gone Corphishin'. Three Diglett appeared in Pinch Healing! as some of the Pokémon living at Fennel Valley. Multiple Diglett appeared in Steeling Peace of Mind!. A Diglett is owned by one of the students of Snowpoint Trainers' School in Classroom Training!. A group of Diglett appeared in A Rivalry to Gible On! as residents of Mt. Shady. Multiple Diglett appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade as some of the Pokémon watching 's concert. Two Diglett appeared in The Dream Continues!. Two Diglett appeared in a flashback or a fantasy in The Forest Champion!. Multiple Diglett appeared in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. A Diglett appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It was among the Pokémon residing in a forest. A Diglett appeared in A Watershed Moment! in a flashback. An Alolan Diglett debuted in Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!, where it was seen in the grounds outside the Pokémon School. Multiple Diglett appeared in I Choose You!. An Alolan Diglett appeared in The Long Vault Home!. It popped up out of the ground as Ash was about to jump, causing him to trip and crash into a . Pokédex entries Pokémon can be easily detected by their tracks of upturned earth.}} |} |} In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Diglett appeared in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Diglett makes a cameo in the in Raging Rhydon as a wild Pokémon in Mt. Moon. Red also owns a Diglett that he caught offscreen in A Tale of Ninetales. He uses him against a wild Eevee in Blame It on Eevee, but he was quickly defeated when Eevee evolved into . A group of wild Diglett appeared in Can You Diglett? where they were seen crossing the tunnel Onix made when he battled Red, some of them then evolved into Dugtrio. A Diglett is seen as one of the Pokémon at Earl's Pokémon Academy in Violet City in Slugging It Out With Slugma. owns a Diglett called Digler that was caught to fill his team with six Pokémon. He first appeared in Cleaning Up Grimer. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Diglett participated in a baseball match in Fierce Competition at the Pokémon Baseball Tournament!. A Diglett is seen with during the curry cooking competition that went on in Curry Showdown! Which is the Most Delicious?. Giovanni was shown to have seven Diglett. He sent them out to prevent anyone from winning the contest he hosted on TV. Many Diglett have made minor appearances during Red's travels. In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga has a Diglett at his house as seen in Something Happened!! Let's Go After Pikachu!!. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shū has a Diglett in the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Numerous Diglett appear in a bonus stage accessible from the Red Table, where the aim is to knock all the Diglett out. Once achieved a appears which must then be knocked out. More Diglett appear on the Red Table itself and earn the player points upon being hit. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team: The third story mission of the game is to rescue a Diglett from Mt. Steel. Afterwards, Diglett can be found near Pelipper Post Office. Diglett's hero is its father, , who it thinks can do anything. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Diglett is one of the members of Wigglytuff Guild. His primary role is sentry duty, to examine visitors' footprints and say what Pokémon they are. Like in the first game, Diglett also has a father who it thinks can swim in the sea. Pokédex entries Diglett underground where it feeds on plant roots. It sometimes appears above ground.}} out of the ground. However, its real size remains a mystery to this day.}} |} |} |} |} underground where it feeds on plant roots. It sometimes appears aboveground.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Alolan Diglett |} |} Game locations |} |} |} |} |} |} }} }} , Diglett's Cave, Vermilion City ( )}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} }} )}} |} |} and , Diglett's Tunnel, Lush Jungle (Cave), Seaward Cave, Ten Carat Hill, Verdant Cavern}} and , Diglett's Tunnel, Verdant Cavern}} |} |} In side games |area=Tunnel}} |area=Rock Mountain}} |} |} |} |} |area=Back Yard}} |area= , Endless Level 30, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Rocky Cave (Normal Mode B)}} |area=Cavern Zone}} |} |} |area=Cave: Misty Edgewater, Everspring Valley}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Variety Battle: It's Drill Time!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Prasino Woods: Stage 569 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (17th release; Alola Form)}} |area=Fairy Land: Heat-Wave Desert (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Sky Crest Range (All Areas)}} |} |} In events Alolan Diglett |Pokémon Sun & Moon Alolan Diglett|Korean region|Online|10|May 2 to June 30, 2017|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Alolan Diglett}} |} Held items Diglett Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no |dppt1=Soft Sand|dppt1type=None|dppt1rar=5 |hgss1=Soft Sand|hgss1type=None|hgss1rar=5 |oras1=Soft Sand|oras1type=None|oras1rar=5 }} Alolan Diglett Stats Base stats Diglett Alolan Diglett Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Diglett Alolan Diglett Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up =Diglett = =Alolan Diglett = By TM/HM =Diglett = =Alolan Diglett = Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up =Diglett = =Alolan Diglett = By TM/HM =Diglett = =Alolan Diglett = By =Diglett = |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15}} |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Final Gambit|Fighting|Special|—|100|5}} |Headbutt|Normal|Physical|70|100|15}} |Memento|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Mud Bomb|Ground|Special|65|85|10||'}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10||'}} =Alolan Diglett = |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Final Gambit|Fighting|Special|—|100|5}} |Headbutt|Normal|Physical|70|100|15}} |Memento|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Metal Sound|Steel|Status|—|85|40}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} By tutoring =Diglett = =Alolan Diglett = -only moves Diglett Side game data Diglett |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- |- |- |buddy=3 |candy=Diglett |evocandy=50 |stamina=20 |attack=109 |defense=88 |fast= , , |special= , , }} |} Alolan Diglett |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Diglett |no2=051 |name2=Dugtrio |type1-2=Ground}} Alolan Diglett |no2=051Dugtrio-Alola |name2=Dugtrio |type1-2=Ground |type2-2=Steel}} Sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Diglett was originally to use its Japanese name, "Digda", as its English name. This name was retained in the German localization of the games. * Diglett and Alolan Diglett have the second lowest base HP of any Pokémon, after . * Diglett has the lowest base of all Pokémon. ** Alolan Diglett has the lowest base Defense of all Pokémon. * Alolan Diglett is tied with and as the shortest Pokémon. * In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, after the first Mt. Steel mission, Diglett mentions having feet. It is mentioned again as being one of the seven mysteries of Pokémon in a letter, alongside 's pattern changes and the inside of 's shell. * Diglett and its share their with . They are all known as the Mole Pokémon. * Diglett, despite being one of the smallest and lightest Pokémon, has the ability to breed with , the Pokémon with the greatest height. This is similar to . * In the Pokéathlon Hurdle Dash, Diglett and Dugtrio are seen to go underground rather than physically jump out of the ground. * Since Generation V, when Diglett and Dugtrio are sent out, they merely fade onto the screen instead of dropping down like all other Pokémon. * In the Poké Transfer, Diglett and Dugtrio run between bushes rather than jump. * In , if Diglett is the 's partner Pokémon, and the player goes to the Pokémon Center, Diglett jumps to its Poké Ball to be healed. * In the English dub of the anime, stated that Diglett is able to pull its head underground at the speed of light. * Diglett is listed in as having as a valid move, despite not being able to learn the move.Pokémon Stadium (International) - The Cutting Room Floor * Diglett was designed by Shigeki Morimoto. Origin Diglett appears to be very similar to the artificial moles used in arcade games, as referenced by its full health phrase in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team. There is also some similarity to worms. Alolan Digett's hair may be based on , a thin formed near Hawaiian volcanoes. Name origin Diglett may be a combination of ''dig and singlet. -let is a diminutive suffix denoting small size. Digda refers to the word dig. In other languages and |es=Diglett|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Digda|demeaning=Same as Japanese name |it=Diglett|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=디그다 Digda|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=地鼠 Deihsyú|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Ground rodent", but also refers to the mole |zh_cmn=地鼠 Dìshǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Ground rodent", but also refers to the mole. Can also be a reference to |hi=डिगलेट Diglett|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Digletas|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Диглетт Diglett|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} de:Digda es:Diglett fr:Taupiqueur it:Diglett ja:ディグダ zh:地鼠